The Love of My Life
by x3Kiome
Summary: Emmett? Where's Bella?" With a sigh, he whispered back. "She's gone man. Gone." Incomplete Probably for forever
1. Sneak Peek

**A/N**: Here is a sneak peek of my new story that I want to write... but I don't know if I am going to yet. So... give me some reviews on what you think about this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Sneak Peek**

"_Four years! It's only four years Bella and then I will be back. I'll be back in your arms, and you'll be back where you belong, in my arms." Edward begged, trying to reason with me._

_I knew I was already crying, I knew I couldn't take any of this. "Edward, four years isn't four days! Four years is a long time, how do you expect me to sit here and wait for you to come back? And you know if you do go, we can't see each other for _four_ years."_

_Edward pulled me into his arms and wrapped them tightly around me. "Bella, I don't care." My heart sunk when I heard those words. "I'm still going to go. This is an opportunity for me, for us! If I make it, it's going to be _our_ future Bella." I tried to push myself away from him, not wanting to even be close to him right now. "Are you going to wait for me?" He asked, in a tone where he sounded desperate and he knew that I couldn't take it and would easily give in._

_And I did._

_I nodded my head, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, not wanting to lose him. "Yes…yes I will." I said softly, burying my head into the nape of his neck and cried._

_After a few more minutes, Edward began to pry himself away from me, "I got to go Bella…I still have to pack."_

_I shook my head, wanting him to put his arms around me again, that was when I felt safe, that was when I felt I was always at the top of the world. "Please…Edward…"_

"_I'm sorry Bella, I got to go." With that he quickly moved and left my house._

"No!" I shouted, and then suddenly shot up from my bed. I took a deep breath and looked around, realizing where I really was. My first instinct was to turn to my left, and I quickly turned and notice that he was still there. I smiled softly and stroked his hair from his eyes and then kissed him softly on the forehead. "I love you Ryder,"

**A/N**: By the way, this _is_ part of chapter one. Tell me if you like it or not, becasue it kind of depends on you whether I continue it not.


	2. Unfaithful

**A/N**: This is the real chapter one. This is where you will get your answers of who Ryder really is. And people keep on asking me whether they are vampires or not, they are **not** vampires. When I do vampires… I have a tendency to get confused. So I stick with my humans 

**Disclaimer**: Oops! Almost forgot the disclaimer. xD Okay. This is nice and simple and the ONLY disclaimer throughout the whole story. I do **NOT** own anything that is related to Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Edward looked at me with a smile, while holding me close to him on my bed. It was a routine for us each time we finished making love. It was always either on my bed or his bed, and even sometimes it was out in our meadow or in his Volvo. Every moment I got to be close to Edward made me happy and made me smile and giddy with joy. I loved him so much, just like how much he loves me._

_But for some reason, Edward is looking at me with some pain in his eyes and that caught my curiosity._

"_What's the matter Edward?" I asked softly, slowly stroking his cheek._

"_Bella, I want to tell you something." He answered, and I suddenly had a bad feeling about the whole thing. The feeling in my gut told me so. I knew he wouldn't want to break up with me…right?_

"_G-Go…Ah-ahead Edward…." I whimpered back biting down on my bottom lip but not hard enough to break the skin._

_For some reason, Edward's eyes looked even more hurt then before. "Bella, I hope you're not thinking that I want to break up with you…are you?" I think I began to shake, because he suddenly pulled me against his body tighter. "Never think that, silly Bella. You're my only woman; I love you with all my heart. No one else can capture my heart away from you."_

_That reassured me. But then, it scared me even more to what he wants to talk to me about._

"_Wh-what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked hesitantly._

_Edward's face scrunched up, like he always did when he didn't know what to do. "I'm going to London."_

_I breathed of relief; he just wanted to go for a vacation. Silly me._

"_Oh!"I said with a smile and buried my head into his chest lovingly. "When do you want to go?"_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow Bella," He whispered softly._

_I suddenly shot up, "What?!" I snapped. "Tomorrow?!"_

"_Yes, tomorrow. My plane leaves tomorrow."_

"_And you decide to tell me today?!" I screamed, and pulled myself out of his grasp._

_Edward pulled me into his grasp again, and held me tightly, "I…didn't know how to tell you Bella, please listen…" _

_I closed my eyes tightly, and my lips were pressed together and formed a thin line. "How long?"_

"_How long what?" He asked._

"_How long are you going to be gone for?" I knew that if he didn't tell me before, he didn't intend of bringing me but I knew with my stubbornness I wouldn't of let him pay for the plane ticket and since my family is currently not doing so well, I wouldn't of been able to pay for it anyways._

_Edward mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it. "What did you say?" I asked._

"_Four years…"_

_Suddenly I jerked myself out of his arms and screamed out at him, "FOUR YEARS?!"_

"_Four years! It's only four years Bella and then I will be back. I'll be back in your arms, and you'll be back where you belong, in my arms." Edward begged, trying to reason with me._

_I knew I was already crying, I knew I couldn't take any of this. "Edward, four years isn't four days! Four years is a long time, how do you expect me to sit here and wait for you to come back? And you know if you do go, we can't see each other for _four_ years."_

_Edward pulled me into his arms and wrapped them tightly around me. "Bella, I don't care." My heart sunk when I heard those words. "I'm still going to go. This is an opportunity for me, for us! If I make it, it's going to be _our_ future Bella." I tried to push myself away from him, not wanting to even be close to him right now. "Are you going to wait for me?" He asked, in a tone where he sounded desperate and he knew that I couldn't take it and would easily give in._

_And I did._

_I nodded my head, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, not wanting to lose him. "Yes…yes I will." I said softly, burying my head into the nape of his neck and cried._

_We held each other for a while, and he stroked my hair, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again to try and calm me down._

_After a few more minutes, Edward began to pry himself away from me, "I got to go Bella…I still have to pack."He said as he began to gather his clothes and put them on._

_I shook my head, wanting him to put his arms around me again, that was when I felt safe, that was when I felt I was always at the top of the world. "Please…Edward…"_

"_I'm sorry Bella, I got to go." With that he quickly moved and left my house._

"No!" I shouted, and then suddenly shot up from my bed. I took a deep breath and looked around, realizing where I really was. My first instinct was to turn to my left, and I quickly turned and notice that he was still there. I smiled softly and stroked his hair from his eyes and then kissed him softly on the forehead. "I love you Ryder,"

I pulled him into my arms and he moved gently, a little disturbed from his sleep. I looked at him carefully and kissed him again on his forehead and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

The sound of the alarm clock rang throughout the whole room, and I groaned, not wanting to wake up from my dreamless state. I opened my eyes, and by habit my eyes turned to my left and that's where he laid, still asleep. I smiled to myself and placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Ryder, it's time to wake up." I said softly.

He snored.

I giggled.

"Ryder, baby it's time to wake up," I said again, shaking him more this time.

He opened his emerald green eyes and stared back up at me, and then he frowned.

I frowned back at him and shook my head, "It's time to wake up baby." I said again and dragged him up from where he was sitting. Ryder simply groaned out and whimpered softly, wanting a few more minutes of sleep. "Fives mores minutes pwease?" He asked raising his hand and showing me three fingers.

Internally inside my head, I giggled at how he was acting. "No Ryder, it's time to go to work for Mommy."

He groaned again, wanting to bury himself into his bed but I quickly pulled him up. "Go brush your teeth."

"Buts…"

"No buts," I said waving my finger dangerously at him.

He pouted at me and stood up from where he was sitting and jumped off the bed and ran swiftly into the bathroom.

Watching him was like watching a miniature Edward.

Ryder is my world, my everything and all my hopes and dreams, now and forever.

When Ryder came back out from the bathroom, I couldn't help but just sit there and stare at him for a minute, thinking about Edward, something I should never think about ever again. But when I look at Ryder, I can't help myself but stare.

Ryder soon noticed that I was staring at him, and he tilted his head, this was like a daily routine for us. And as he grew older, the more similar he grew to be like his father, and that just made my heart ache even more. But I love him; love him with all my heart.

"Is mommy thinkings abouts daddy agains?" Ryder asked with a slight pout hanging on his lips. I smiled softly at him, and opened my arms, awaiting for the hug that he would always give me in the morning.

He came over and buried himself into my chest, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his body and nodded my head slightly, "Mommy misses Daddy."

"Mommy hows comes we don'ts wisits daddy?" I stared at my son, and pushed his bronze locks back behind his ears, thinking on how to answer him. When Ryder asked me before, why everyone had a mommy and a daddy while he only had a mommy, I couldn't bear to lie to him. I decided to tell him the truth, that daddy just didn't love us anymore.

And that was the truth.

Edward Masen didn't love me, Bella Swan anymore.

"_Bella, sweetheart… I love you like my own daughter."_ Lie. _That is a complete lie. Elizabeth Masen would _never_ like me since I wasn't in her social class. Even someone like me, knew that she didn't like me at all. I even think she detests me and can't wait for Edward to break up with me._

But that will never come true.

_Edward and I are in complete love, he would never leave me. Never_

"_But you know, Edward has been gone for two months now and I had someone spy on him since I found him slightly suspicious and the detective sent _pictures_ back to me! Oh dear lord, how do I tell you my darling this horrible news?"_

_What I didn't get was what is so horrible about pictures, but I did understand when I saw them._

_Edward was holding a beautiful strawberry colored blonde._

_She had long legs_

_A curvaceous body_

_A beautiful smile_

_And…_

_She was rich, something Elizabeth Masen would approve of._

_I bit down on my bottom lip, this will _not_ bring down my self confidence, but when I turned to another picture is what broke it down. Tear it into pieces and stomped on cruelly._

_He was kissing her._

_His arms were around her_

_They were close…too close._

_I began to shake; the pictures were being even blurrier as the minute passed. I turned it again and what I saw next made me drop the pictures and want to throw up._

_They were on a bed_

_He was on top of her_

_She was…_

_naked_

_The photographs dropped out of my hands and fell all over the floor and it scattered. After that picture, there was more._

"_Oh Bella darling, I'm sorry for you to see it this way."Elizabeth said, with a depressed look on her face. I knew she didn't mean it at all. "All men just can't control their urges, dear lord my poor baby."_

_I bet deep inside, she was laughing and growing excited. She was going to finally get what she wanted, a rich, well-mannered, son of a bitch, boyfriend stealer daughter-in-law and get rid of the girl that her son has been going out with for many years that is in a lower social class._

_But what she doesn't know is that not only is she getting rid of me, but she's going to get rid of her grandchild._

_That's right, I'm pregnant._

_Right now, I could probably just blurt out that I'm pregnant with Edward's child but I knew she wouldn't believe me. If it's the Elizabeth Masen I know she's probably going to accuse of me lying and being a whore and sleeping around and being a gold-digger trying to get their family's wealth._

_I automatically placed my hand over the womb, and then stood up removing my hand from where it was currently before."…I…got to go."I whimpered out._

"_Oh okay darling, Diana show Bella the door!" Mrs. Masen said._

"_No, that fine." I replied and left quietly my hand returning to where it was before._

It's just you and me…

I continued to stroke Ryder's cheek, he doesn't have to know he has such a cruel grandmother, and I didn't want to tell him about his father. Even if I did, what will he understand? He probably didn't know what the word cheating means other than cheating on a test or whatever. I shook my head gently, "Daddy doesn't love us anymore Ryder, it's just… you and me."

* * *

**A/N**: This was more of a filler chapter to fill you guys in on what happened. The reason why Edward left and the reason why Bella disappeared. The drama shall now appear soon.

By the way, I don't intend this to be a very long story. I would say about 10-15 chapters maybe or maybe even shorter. Who knows? Well, I do. xD


	3. Wo de Kuai Le

**A/N**: Thank you for all your reviews. They made me quite happy. Recently, I've been watching a CDrama called "Fated to Love You" and I think it's a fabulous drama, and I wonder if anyone else has watched this yet? It's amazing and if you haven't, you should. It's romantic, it's depressing, it's hilarious and it's a tear-jerker. I absolutely love it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_You can't separate us! Ever! I love her and even Grandma let me pursue her, let me love her and care for her. Why can't you do the same MOTHER?" He spat out. "Why can't you just let your only son be happy?!" He screamed, before slamming the door close and pulling me towards his Volvo. _

_This was the second time he had a fight with his mother over me._

_Over _me

_Someone that is simple, plain and dull. Someone that isn't rich like the other girls that he is destined to be with. Someone that guys wouldn't even take a second glance at, especially guys that have his kind of wealth._

_But he did_

_He gave me a second glance._

_He loved me even though I am not rich nor smart, nor beautiful. _

"_Edward you shouldn't fight with your mother over me…" I whimpered out and he swiftly twisted around and faced me._

_At first his face contained anger and he looked as if he was about to explode but after a few seconds he calmed down and smiled at me. That sexy, beautiful, hot crooked smile of his, I don't' even know how he can do that but I guess that's what makes him so special. _

_Being able to do things that no one else can_

"_Bella, you're worth it." He said softly and leaned in and kissed my forehead. "My mother, she's a bi-- witch ever since father died. She tries to control my life and when she felt that the city was corrupting me…she forced us to move here. But right now, I'm glad I moved her or else I would have never met an angel like you." Edward pulled me into a tight hug and I felt like I was in heaven and that we fit just perfectly right in each other's arms. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. No one can ever change my mind, not even my own mother."_

_I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest, feeling that everything was perfect right now and no one can ever ruin this…not even his mother. _(**A/N: WHICH WAS A LIE Sorry I couldn't resist myself.**)

"Bella dear, there's another customer at the counter waiting for you!" Alicia told me while winking to me. "He's a hottie."

I smirked at Alicia and nodded my head while I headed towards the counter. Alicia is a middle-aged woman that had two kids and she was the one that took me in when she found me out on the streets. Alicia reminded me so much of Alice that sometimes I even thought they were somehow related. They were both spunky in their own way and can be loud at times and they were really good listeners when that time came. Alicia and Alice would help anyone and it was amazing how their names are so close to each other.

"Thanks Alicia," I said giggling softly and walked out to the counter where the customer was waiting for me and I noticed who he was immediately. "Jacob Black?" I asked, with my eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

Usually, if it was someone else that knew me from my past I would freak out and scream and scram out of there. But even though he was someone from my past I didn't freak out, scream or run away.

Why?

Because it's Jacob Black.

Oh wait, you don't know who he is…haha silly me.

Jacob Black is the Quileute boy down at…at…at….somewhere. His father is my father's best friend and we were best friends… well until I started dating Edward.

Jacob detested Edward.

Jacob warned me about Edward.

I didn't believe Jacob.

Look where I am today! Woohoo!

"Oh…Charlie told me you were here. I just…wanted to see how you are." He said softly, and I could see I probably hurt him by asking 'what he was doing here' rather than the usual greetings.

I frowned at him then patted him on the head and ran my hand through his new short hair. "I like your new haircut." I said with a smile on my face, trying to make it seem like how it was before.

"Really?" He asked his eyes full of hope and he seemed… happier?

"Yeah really," I said still smiling at him, and then I took out my notepad and a pen. "Sooo! What will we have today?" I asked looking at him.

"Umm…what do you recommend?" Jacob asked me, and looked through the unopened menu.

"I don't know." I replied while he chuckled and sat there while he thought about what he wanted, I stared at him. He did look better with short hair rather than long hair. Cuter maybe.

"LAPUSH!" I suddenly shouted. It hit me like a ton of bricks. The place where he was from is called La Push!

"What?" Jacob asked confusion clearly on his face. "There's a dish called La Push?" He asked, slightly amused by that.

I immediately blushed, realizing I shouted that out loud. "Umm... No… I sort of forgot where you were from." I said scratching the back of my head chuckling softly. "So… what do you want?" I asked again.

"Hm, I'd like a double cheeseburger with extra large fries and some mozzarella sticks and … a large coke please."

I stared at Jacob like he was the craziest man on earth.

And he just stared back at me like he expected me to actually get him those foods.

I sighed and placed my pad down on the counter and leaned on my hand. "Jacob, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Yeah?" He asked, with the confusion on his face.

"This is a Café."

"And?"

"We sell coffee and bakery items."

"And?"

"We don't…_don't_," I stressed out the 'don't' more. "have a double cheeseburger, extra large fries, or mozzarella sticks. But we do have coke."

His mouth went wide open and he stared at me like I was the craziest man—woman on earth. Hey, I stared at him like he was crazy and he did the same…we're even right?

"…H-how c-could…."

"We're not McDonalds."

"B-But…"

"Or Burger King…"

"Be-Bella!"

"Or Wendy's"

"Aw man!"

"Or Friendly's."

"I get it."

"Or—"

"I GET IT!"

I raised one of my eyebrows at him, "Jesus, you need to calm down Jacob." I said shaking my head.

He glared at me, knowing what I did and I couldn't help but giggle at it. "Okay, so what do you _really_ want?" I asked.

"Cookies, Fresh…Bella-made cookies." He said grinning back.

I shook my head and smiled innocently, "This Bella, does _not_ cook."

"Ah, it's not cooking though. It's _baking_." He replied with a smirk.

"Fine," I said crossing my arm, "This Bella does not _bake_ are you happy?"

Jacob pouted at me and looked up at me, "But the Bella I remember use to bake _and_ cook."

I sighed, "I don't cook here Jacob. What do you really want?"

"I want to talk to you." He said, looking at me seriously. That was weird a moment ago he was joking around with me and now he's…. serious? "Can you take a 15 minute break or something?"

"Ten Minutes."

"Fourteen Minutes."

"Ten Minutes."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Ten Minutes."

"Bella, I'm serious."

"Ten Minutes."

"Bella." He said with a warning voice.

"Ten Minutes."

"...Isabella Marie Swan."

"Ten Minutes."

"God…"

'Ten Minutes."

"FINE TEN MINUTES!" He exploded and sighed.

For some reason, I didn't want to make some remark back at him and nodded my head. "I'll go tell Alicia." I said softly and pushed against the kitchen door really hard and instead of hearing a swooof noise the door makes I heard a "OOOF" and when I stuck my head in, I noticed it was Alicia on the floor with a smile.

I didn't want to say anything other than I was taking a ten minute break, and she agreed. When I went back out to Jacob he looked at me and I pulled him over to a booth and sat on the opposite side of him.

"…Why so serious?" I asked.

"You know that's a line from the Joker?" He asked, trying to lighten the sudden darkened mood.

"…No."

He sighed softly and ran his hand through his new short hair. "It's been four years."

I stiffened.

I knew what that meant. I suddenly knew he was going to give me this conversation again.

"Bella, he's co—"

"I don't want to hear about it!" I screamed suddenly and stood up. "I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't give you those ten minutes." I quickly said before starting to head back behind the counter.

"Bella, He's coming back and what are you going to do about it?! What about Ryder!? He _needs_ a father!" Jacob stood up while screaming that back at me.

I swiftly turned around, "I'm sorry sir but we are now _closed_ please _leave_ now!"

"Bella you can't avoid this conversation forever! I might not like that bloodsucking bastard but Ryder is like my own blood and I love him and I don't want him to be father-less! I've been motherless and it sucked because everyone at school laughed at me that I didn't have a mother. Do you want Ryder to go through that Bella?"

I ran behind the kitchen door and sat against it covering my ears. I didn't want to hear this again. "GO AWAY JACOB!" I shouted and I could feel myself starting to cry.

Then I heard Alicia's voice, advising Jake to give me some time and to leave right now and I could hear Jacob sighing. "…Think about it Bella…it isn't just your future anymore." With that, I heard the door's bells ring and a slight knocking on the kitchen door.

"Bella do you want to talk about it?" I heard Alicia say.

"No…no…no…" I whimpered out.

"Okay darling… just relax… go home…and sleep. I'll take care of the shop."

I nodded my head, even though Alicia couldn't see me and I just packed up all my things and walked home. I looked up at the clock, and I haven't even been to work for a few hours and I was sent home already. Ryder wouldn't be out for another while so I laid down on the couch/bed and set my alarm to 3:00 PM and closed my eyes.

Edward was coming home.


	4. Just Stand Up

Lately, work has been hard for me. Every time I was there, I could only think about what Jacob said to me, what Jacob reminded me. Reminding me about a lot of things that would happen when _he_ comes back home. Alicia was nice enough to let me have a few days off, but of course I couldn't take any days off. I still needed to feed Ryder, pay the rent, pay the piling bills, and everything that needed money.

I sighed softly as I wiped table nine clean, the table of the family that was here before. Was Jacob right? Did Ryder really did need a father?

No.

Ryder doesn't need a father like _him_. Ryder has me…and that should be enough.

I closed my eyes and all I could think about right then, was that family that was here before. I watched as the father cleaned the baby's mouth, laughing when the baby did something silly and how the baby even said "da-da" I watched as the mother kissed the father and whispered "I love you" to him.

That could have been me.

That could have been _us_.

But no, Edward decided to leave.

Decided to go to Europe

Decided to cheat

After that day, I couldn't even _stand_ being near any of them that still kept contact with him. I just couldn't stand the idea of being able to get any news from him or about him. That day, when his mother showed me those pictures, that was the day that I swore to myself that I would _never_ hurt myself over him again. I swore to myself, I would never think about him or have anything to do with him again.

And that included leaving Forks, leaving Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and everyone else in Forks.

I sighed softly, and looked at the table that I was scrubbing, maybe things weren't fine with me. But then, a lot of stuff weren't fine.

"Bella?"

I looked over to whoever called my name, and I noticed it was one of my regulars.

"How come you're still here?" He asked, his name was Sky, and he was always really nice and cared for me. He wasn't like Mike Newton, Mike Newton only wanted to get laid and tried to play the innocent caring friend, but Sky wasn't like that. He knew I had a son, and he actually did care for me and Ryder.

"What do you mean?" I asked, obviously confused about is question.

"Aren't you supposed to get off work… fifteen minutes ago?"

I looked up at the clock, and noticed that it was already 3:15 and I gasped, "oh no! I'm late!" before running to the back of the store, while taking off my apron and leaving the cleaning rags on the counter. "Alicia! I'm running late. See you tomorrow!" I shouted and I saw Alicia poke her head out from the kitchen and she smiled.

"Drive safely dear!"

Alicia, always the caring person, "I will!" I replied before passing by Sky and waving a goodbye to him. "Later Sky! Thanks for reminding me." I said before running out the door.

But instead, I ran into something.

I bounced back and landed on my ass, and groaned softly and I heard the soft voice of Ryder, "Mommy, ares yous okays?" He asked before walking towards me and leaned down to help me.

I smiled at him and patted his head, "I'm fine Ryder." I said and blinked a bit, staring at my son. "How did you get here? How could the teacher just let you leave without me being there?!" I asked, suddenly realizing that he was here and not at the daycare like he was supposed to be.

"I picked him up." I heard a strong familiar male voice say.

Even though I haven't heard this voice in a long time, I wasn't dumb. I bit my bottom lip before I looked up to see the person that I bumped into and it was someone that I haven't seen in more than four years.

Emmett.

"Isabella Swan, long time no see." He said softly, before lending a hand to help me up.

I refused it.

I stood up by myself and held Ryder close to me and glared at him with whatever I can make up.

He started laughing.

He fucking started laughing.

"Bella!" He said in a louder voice before he walked towards me to give me a hug, but I denied it and took a step back.

"How did _you_ pick up Ryder? That's not allowed." I said, almost growling.

Emmett only chuckled at what I said, and smiled. "The little squirt had no one to pick him up. How about we swing by your place and I tell you all about it?"

I shook my head, "Tell me here. You don't need to come by my place."

Ryder rubbed his eyes and looked up at me, "Mommy I wanna goes homes." He said pouting and I sighed at that, and held his little hand.

"Come on Ryder, let's go home." I said softly, before Emmett stopped me.

"Bella, come on. I haven't seen you in more than four years…and I have some things I want to talk to you about. I was surprised to see _you_ the mother of this little squirt. Come on." He said, pulling out one of his old dog pouting faces that got even the ice queen of our high school to melt.

How could I, a little measly woman stand that?

**x-x-x-x-x**

"This is my house." I said, showing Emmett the small little home we have. It was nothing big, at all. There was only a living room and one room and that room I shared with Ryder. I know that one day he would need his own room and his own space. But until that happens, we're stuck at this cheap little apartment.

"Wow Bella—"

"Don't even start that Emmett, I know what you want to try to say." I said sighing. "Anyways, please sit down… I'll get you something to drink."

"No Bella, that's not necessary." He said before sitting down on the couch while Ryder sat down next to him and lay on Emmett. Emmett smiled at Ryder and started to stroke his bronze colored hair. Ryder closed his eyes and a smile was on his face.

I sat opposite of Emmett, a little jealous that my son was with him right now and not with me. "So what brings you here Emmett?" I asked, hoping that he would just say he's passing by and is going to leave and never come back into my life again or tell anyone else about us.

"Rosalie." He said softly, while still stroking Ryder's hair. "We're married now… I wish you could have came lil sis…" He said looking up at me.

I haven't heard him call me that in a long time, and that just made my heart ache a little. Reminding me of the old days that I had with the gang, and those were the memories that I wanted to bury deep down in my heart. "H-How did you two end up here… and how come you picked up Ryder? That's against the day care's rules."

Emmett chuckled a little, but it sounded like a roar like always. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Rosalie is currently working at the daycare center, to get her some experience so she could open her own daycare. She loves kids—"

"Rosalie? Are we talking about the same blonde Rosalie here?" I asked, a little confused with the situation. Rosalie and kids? That was something I never thought about before.

"Yeah, she loves kids. Anyways, today I came to pick up Rosalie on her first day of working there and the other teachers left at exactly 3:00 PM when all the kids were picked up and this squirt was the last one and the teachers gave Rosalie the responsibility of re-packing everything in the room and all the snacks and stuff and when I went there she was in a frantic and saying that she had no time to take care of the kid. So I told her to go, and that I would take care of him. God, when I saw Ryder… I just knew that we have some fate to meet."

Emmett looked up at me and smiled, "he looks exactly like Edward…He's Edward's isn't he?"

I looked over at Emmett and I just couldn't lie to him. Emmett was the one that always protected me when I was being harmed, harassed or any kind of danger that came by. Emmett was like my older brother, "Yes." I whispered out.

"That asshole." Emmett growled, his face scrunching up and his face turned from the kind old teddy bear to the protector. He sighed, trying to relax and continued on with his story. "I talked to him, and asked Ryder what his name was and he told me that his name was Ryder Swan. Bella, you are the _only_ one that I knew with that last name and I was willing to test it out. Willing to see if it was really you, you were gone for four years, and this kid… he was a three year old. I was willing to see. What I predicted was true, he told me where you worked and he told me and I brought him there and then I saw you."

I sucked in my breath, wishing that maybe somehow Rosalie never decided to work there. Emmett to not realize that I was the mother…but then in the end he probably would of met me anyways when I went to pick up Ryder.

Emmett stared at me, "Why did you leave Forks Bella? Why did you suddenly leave without a trace.. and ended up with a kid? I could have helped you…god Rosalie would have helped you…"

I looked up to Emmett with a sad face, "Edward cheated on me." I said softly, and from that hurting face of his, it turned to confusion.

"What do you mean by that Bella? He _cheated_ on you?"

"There was evidence…" I said softly, playing with my fingers and trying to control my emotions around Emmett. Being around him right now, slammed me back into my past, I was so close to breaking down at this moment.

From confusion on his face, it went to anger. Pure anger emitted from his body and out came the protector mode. "That fucking asshole…" Emmett growled again, but it was soft enough to not wake up Ryder from his sleep.

I bit down on my bottom lip as the painful tears rimmed my eyes. I didn't want to think about it at all, this week was pure horror for me. First it was Jacob with his news of Edward's return and now Emmett had to stop by and figure out my whole secret.

"I'm going to fucking kill him Bella, I won't let him get away with this." Emmett said lifting Ryder's head from his lap and laying him on the couch. He stood up swiftly walking towards the door.

It finally registered in my brain what Emmett was going to do. He was going to harm Edward. As much as I wanted that to happen towards the bastard, I couldn't let him know about the existence of Ryder or the location of where I am at. If he knew about the existence of Ryder, his mother might try to take Ryder away from me. I _couldn't_ let any of them take Ryder away from me. He was the reason I was still living, he was the one that was keeping me sane.

I quickly ran towards Emmett and grasped his arm tightly, the tears flowing freely now. "No!" I begged, "Please don't Emmett, if you do that they're going to find out about Ryder and they're going to take Ryder away from me. I can't let them take Ryder away from me! He's my lifeline and I can't lose him. Please Emmett…Don't… Please…" I whimpered out, grabbing on tightly to Emmett.

Emmett stared at me, bawling my eyes out and his eyes slowly softened to the big teddy bear that I've known my whole life and he sighed softly, slowly wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I could tell that Emmett was holding back, I could tell that Emmett was really going to let his irrational side out and really hurt Edward and reveal the existence of Ryder. "I…won't." He said softly, petting my hair. "I promise, Bella. Don't cry anymore." He whispered into my ear.

After a while of me crying on Emmett and him comforting me and telling me that everything was going to be okay, it made me realize how hard life has been for me ever since I left Forks and left behind everything and it reminded me how much I loved the gang and how they could always make me so much happier. It made me realize how much I really missed them, Emmett, the big teddy bear/ protector for all the girls, Rosalie, the cold hearted bi—girl but really a really nice person when you get to know her, Alice the spiky haired shopaholic pixie, Jasper the calm and cool one of the whole group and knew how you felt by just a single look and then there was Edward. Edward was the romantic one in the whole group and he always made me weak in my knees. He always made me feel warm and loved.

I slowly pulled away from Emmett, with him so close by it brought back all of the memories of Forks. The memories of the gang, the memories that I was trying to forget and bury deep down in my heart and never think about it again. Because every time I thought about them, it always made my heart ache and break into a million pieces again. "Thank you Emmett…Please don't even mention this to Rosalie… Not anyone…" I whimpered out. Most likely if Rosalie knew, she was going to tell Alice and Alice would most likely tell Esme, her mother, and Jasper. If Esme found out, she would try to help and tell Edward.

Emmett stared at me for a minute, wondering why I would request such a thing and then it dawned upon him on the reason, and reached forward and pushed a loose hair from my face to the back of my ear. "You don't want _them_ to know do you?' I knew who "them" was. It was Elizabeth and Edward.

I nodded me head and looked up at him, "Please promise me that Emmett."

He nodded his head and hugged me tightly again. "I promise you Bella. I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Rosalie."

I smiled softly and Emmett petted me on the head again.

"Okay Lil Sis, I gotta get back to the daycare before Rosalie suspects that something is wrong."

When he told me that, for some reason I didn't want him to go so soon. I know I didn't want them to know but seeing Emmett again made me realize how much I really missed my old friends. Sometimes, Sky, Jacob and Alicia just didn't fill in the hole in my heart which the gang took over long ago. Reluctantly, I nodded my head to what Emmett told me and I kept my head down.

"I'll come back to see you Bella, please don't look that depressed." He said softly, as if he read my mind. "Stay happy for Ryder 'kay?" He asked and I nodded my head again and he sighed softly again and patted my head before leaving my apartment.

I watched one of my bestest friend leave my apartment and I walked over to where Ryder was laying and slowly stroke his hair.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me my little angel…" I whispered out.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry it took me over like... a million years to update this story. I kind of lost my interest in it and I'm not sure when the next update is going to be at but I hope not as long as this is going to take. Haha... Please don't kill me. I'm also sorry that this isn't long long long to make up for my awful laziness. Slowly, things are going to build up and this story isn't going to be in all BPOV. But we'll see.

Anyways, I know that I haven't updated in like a million years, but please be nice enough to leave me some reviews? =) I'll love you for a long time.


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys. It's been three years since I last updated on this story. There have been reviews lately asking me to continue the story, but I don't think I can. I appreciate all the reviews and I really, really appreciate you guys liking it so much. I want to thank you all for taking your time to read this story. I apologize for keeping you all hanging, especially the ones that started reading this story so long ago. To be honest, I don't even know where that story is going anymore. It's been way too long.

Once again, thank you so much. Love you all. :)


End file.
